


i'm off the deep end (watch as i dive in)

by zayndotcom



Series: service top yugyeom [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, dom jinyoung, service top yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: yugyeom, got7's loyal and humble service top.





	i'm off the deep end (watch as i dive in)

**Author's Note:**

> i ... dont even know what came over me but my brain was just like SERVICE TOP YUGYEOM and thus this was born 
> 
> lyrics from shallow, bc jinyoung was singing it on vlive today and it made me Feel Things
> 
> but um please enjoy this filth and dom!jinyoung bc the world really needs more of that yum yum

yugyeom sinks in, breath caught in his throat as he lets out a whine against his will, the sound high and airy. jaebum groans beneath him, hands fisted into the sheets as he scrunches his eyes up in pleasure. the wet sound of his cock sliding in to jaebum makes him blush, arousal spreading in his gut as his toes curl.

“feel good, gyeom-ah?” jinyoung’s body is plastered against yugyeom’s back and his words sound biting, only making yugyeom feel more desperate. he’s still fully clothed but yugyeom can feel the heat of him through his slacks and it makes him pant, “s’nice to be inside your leader-nim like this, making him feel good.” 

yugyeom hasn’t even started moving yet but he feels completely out of it, head foggy from the feeling of being inside jaebum, who’s _ warm _ and _ tight _around his cock and the thought of it has his hips stuttering- moaning at the movement and jinyoung’s words. 

“fuck-!” jaebum gasps, head snapping back into the pillow and the line of his throat makes yugyeom swallow. 

“m’sorry,” he breathes and jinyoung’s chest rumbles behind him, laughing as he snakes a hand around his waist to press on his stomach and yugyeom clenches his own in the sheets beside jaebum’s waist. 

“baby’s so desperate, can’t even wait for his hyung to get used to his cock. that’s not very nice, gyeommie.” 

yugyeom drops his head, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding still but jinyoung’s words only cause him to tremble more. jinyoung’s hand moves from his hips and grab onto jaebum’s calves, which have wrapped themselves around yugyeom’s waist. he pushes, until jaebum’s knees are touching his chest and they both groan at the change of angel. 

jaebum looks up, eyes hooded as he licks his lips, “god jinyoung, stop teasing the baby.” 

yugyeom can’t see jinyoung’s expression but his presence feels dangerous, dark and he’s proven right when jinyoung kicks his own hips forward into yugyeom’s, causing the younger’s to push forward and jaebum yelps in surprise and pleasure. 

“getting jealous, bummie?” jinyoung says, he doesn’t stop the grind of his hips into yugyeom’s ass and the feeling of his rough slacks against yugyeom’s naked skin has him panting again. the way that he’s being talked about as if he isn’t even really there, a toy for them both to play with and use how they please is almost too much for yugyeom to handle, and if he isn’t allowed to move soon he’s scared he might just come from this feeling alone. 

jaebum’s cock leaks onto his stomach, the movement of yugyeom’s hips caused by jinyoung is teasing and he bits down on his lip hard, the strain on his legs from where jinyoung has them pressed against his chest only causing him to feel hotter. 

jinyoung takes his silence as his answer and he drops his hands from jaebum’s legs, knowing that the older won’t dare to move them unless he’s told he can. he places his hands on yugyeom’s hips, using the grips to grind more fully against him and yugyeom throws his head back onto jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“h-hyung- please...” 

jinyoung’s sure that yugyeom doesn’t even know what he’s begging for- his eyes are shut, entire body covered in a light sheen of sweat even though they’ve barely started. he’s letting out these soft, needy little sounds every couple of breaths and jinyoung wants to devour him whole. 

jinyoung decides to take pity on them both, because even though jaebum is mouthier and less willingly to outwardly beg (for now), he knows they’re both just as desperate for jinyoung to let them start moving as the other. 

“you can move now, gyeommie. fuck your hyung like a good boy.” 

yugyeom looks like he doesn’t know what to do with that information, the poor overwhelmed baby that he is, so jinyoung takes matters into his own hands, using the grip he has on the youngers hips to pull them back, cock sliding halfway out of their leader with an obscene wet sound, before jinyoung pushes him forward roughly. 

the moans the two let out beneath him at the action is almost enough to make jinyoung eyes roll back. these two big, strong, men completely under his control or him to do with as them please. the power trip alone is nearly enough to make him orgasm. 

yugyeom body moves on its own now, chasing the pressure of jaebum’s body and the feeling of jinyoung’s length pressed hard and heavy against his crack. jinyoung refuses to move further back, to give yugyeom room to thrust fully. he hooks his chin over the younger’s broad shoulder, listening to the wet sounds fill up the room as both yugyeom and jaebum moan loudly at every movement. 

“yugyeom-ah’s such a good maknae for you, isn’t he jaebum-ah?” jinyoung asks, voice steady and controlled, a strong contrast to the mess the two below him make. 

jaebum cries out as yugyeom snaps his hips harder into him, arms hooked under his knees to keep them up like the good boy jinyoung knows he is. he’s so out of it that jinyoung’s not even sure he can understand him. 

jinyoung trails a hand up yugyeom’s chest, resting his fingertips along the tattoo on his side, “baby’s got such a big cock, doesn’t he? bet it’s filling you up nicely, huh jaebummie. bet you like it better than mine.” 

“hhh- jinyoung, fuck-” jaebum whines, mouth open as he drools onto the pillow below him and the site makes jinyoung hot. he presses his neglected cock against yugyeom, who moans brokenly. 

he can tell they’re both close, waiting for jinyoung word before they can let go and jinyoung is in a sappy mood today, unwilling to tease them any longer, “my good boys,” he coos and he gets a cut off yell and a desperate mewl in reply, “you gonna come for me, my boys?” 

“hyung!” yugyeom comes first, hips moving frantically, not stopping until jaebum follows soon afterwards, squirming helpless on the bed sheets with a loud cry as come shoots up his chest.

yugyeom collapses onto jaebum, covering himself in come now as well and making jaebum whimper as it shifts his softening dick inside him. they pants against each other for a moment, coming down and jaebum presses a soft kiss to yugyeom’s hair, too soft for the amount of come that’s drying on the two of them at the moment- but it makes yugyeom giggle anyway. 

a cough breaks the moment and they both turn to see jinyoung with his eyebrows raised, bulge tenting his slacks as he licks his lips, “you’re hardly gonna leave me like this, are you babies?” 

yugyeom bits his lips as jaeum shifts beneath him and he begins to pull out with a hiss on both their parts, “no hyung.” 

“well get to it then.” 

jaebum and yugyeom smirk at each other, before looking back at jinyoung. oh, get to it they will. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic, in my mind, takes part in an ot7 au and i might make it into a series where big ole service top yugyeom fucks his way through the whole group djfdjfds 
> 
> i havent written smut in like 5 years so its probably shit, but either way i hope you enjoyed djfsd also can you tell i had no idea how to end a pwp ksdjfhdskjfh
> 
> follow me on twitter @jaebumisbald where i thirst over youngjae and his big meaty thighs and talk about fic or on tumblr @jaebald where i get soft over ot7


End file.
